Ritualistic Mysticism
Otherwise Known as shared mystic arts, they are a technique known to some swordsmen of the era, and some fae have divulged into their own methods for adapting the mystic arts into their magically oriented bodies, to convert the benefits that they can exploit. The two different styles of Mystic Energy having different rituals that comprise them and by no means are barred from most races, however some means cannot be achieved by those that must express a full devotion to other entities. Fae Origins- Miq of the Wychwood This being the old stat trade that some will notice in applications. In the early years of the 500's there were a greatly reclusive race known as the Chrissae'thrin, insect beings often mistaken for fae, even with their immensely greater resilience and strength proportional to that of the common ant in their size, made the nigh naturally endangered race imposing and staunch allies for the Village in which a mayoral society was what ruled, mirroring that of nearby towns to a key. It was the likes of the fifth mayor, a fae by the name of Thota (Toh-tah) in which a close bond with one of the last of the village's sisterly-kindred race's kind was passed on the secrets of their species introducing her to the incursion ritual to imbibe the mystic arts into a new magi, this ritual being comprised of three factors. * Complete and total mental isolation, there can be no external stimulus during this ritual, the magi practicing the mystic ascendance cannot be bothered otherwise the ritual itself might fail catastrophically, sealing energy use by the aspirant for a time. * The Pressence of a mana rich mystic, it can be as distant or as near as is desired without stimulating the senses of the aspirant. * In this form, this is entirely and solely a raw energy magi, conventional common mysticism can be learned by spirit magi as well, but this form is by far less a delve into the spirit realm, and more so exploring one's own mind, and reaching a state of personal harmony with one's self. With this, one can still go into the overcast technique, however in doing so, this form of mysticism becomes consumed, absolved by the conventional means, being to ways to reach the same end result from an appearance and mana signatures alike. These means however sacrifice adrenal response to wounds in order to be more capable of throwing their own punches. Conventional Wisdom- Standardized Mystic Ritualism Ancient in nature as well as akin to the means of which that spirits use themselves naturally to transverse between the spirit realm and the physical plane of Eternia. This technique is the source of the foundations of Transcendent Steppe usage, however it differs in that other energy or spirit magi anchor the essence of the intended target of the ritual to remain in place compared to the natural flow of the pellicle in between waiting for a natural wave within that imperceptible surface to transpose their physical body through to the other side, after which, an anchor applies unto the individual, so long as they do not perish in the spirit realm, this anchor will allow the ritual performers to pull them back. There are many small factors that go into the conventional and standardized ritual, ranging from obvious necessities, mana, energy or spirit magi, a site for the ritual, the ritual itself- obvious needs aside, the ritual itself has complex needs, all of which can be bypassed with potent entities, such as The Broodmar Isle's Horitia, an ancient timekeeper spirit, capable of recollection of events transferring historical confrontations ranging as far back as the times of Arthur. She is both guarded and tended by a small cult of worshipers, baring her Insignia to which claim only retains by binding. Horitia herself is a very judging entity however, gravely against those with impure hearts, willing to even destroy that which anchors her existence to prevent abuse of her power and knowledge of the past. The necessities beyond those obvious needs are, however as follows. * Time, in this method, idle moments cannot be the expended resource, rather days, weeks, potentially even a month at a time is what one must expose themselves to, in the case of Horitia's presence however, the flow of time is heavily altered for those in a pocket of the spirit realm, held aside by her, hours take days at times, but it is far from uniform, this in theory can shore up the differentials for time in a quite potent way. * A heavily spiritually charged artifact, be it through raw energy or actual spirit infusion, however without a sufficiently large contingent of secondary magi to support and infuse replacement mana into the device of choice, the device will potentially discharge and potentially even break, this can strand aspirants, as the relic used is what anchors the link. * Clean air, as unclean air will damage the focus of the aspirant, as they meditate to calm their circuit to enter their journey into the spirit realm. Without these specifics, mostly, less catastrophic, but equally annoying failure, are very much so expected results are what the aspirant can expect. Curse Absorption- Phenomena 1 in side effect As most mystics will note unlike other magi, even raw energy, curses are less effective upon them, this is as their anchor leaves a mild residual link to the spirit realm, in turn this is what allows those whom have undergone the ritual to not only maintain their access to the mystic arts, and its mixed spiritual and raw energy properties, but allows them to further go into the Transcendent Steppe Technique. Which is a lone magi's ability to enter and leave the spirit realm, without needing to recast the ritual. The resilience to curses is weak, at best but doubtlessly present. Even if consistently failing at barring the curses of beings far greater than the mystic in power, it can mean not dealing with a minor curse such as those that cause constant ailment of conventional illness, this cannot however prevent curses imposed linked to boons from beings that grant them. All this curse resilience seems to provide, to all current knowledge of scholars is a mildly improved quality of life. Sensory Sharing- Phenomena 2 in side effect Another peculiar side effect of completing the conventional means of attaining the mystic arts, is the ability for fulfilled aspirants to share the outputs of sight, and smell, other senses are strangely not there, and the sixth sense of precognition also seems to be bereft. Additionally it cannot share the memories of a fulfilled aspirant. This can be a helpful tool for blind acquaintances of fulfilled aspirants, granting their own eyesight temporarily to aid the bereft. This is speculated to have something to do with the anchor as well, however there is less to validate this notion than the seeming absorption of curses that the anchor is capable of.